To The Fangirls Of Sasuke Uchiha
by SasuSaku303
Summary: To the fangirls of Sasuke Uchiha i would just like to clairify""Sakura-chan what are you doing" "nothing Sasuke-kun"Sasusaku


ok this is just a story that came to my head so yea its sasusaku and yea enjoy

oh and heres the word key thingie

_"ok"_is the letter

**"ok" is sasuke**

_**"ok"is sakura**_

"ok" if its underlined then someone is thinking ill tell u who tho 

Disclaimer :i dont own naruto if i did sasuke would have never left declared his love for sakura and theyd be

happy with many children by now

-

-

-

-

-

_Dear Fangirls of __**my**__ boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha_

_Yes i said it __**my **__boyfriend. Anyways before i go off topic i just want to clarify a few things_

_1 .of all he was the one that asked me out k yea i didnt ask him he asked me and just for u dumb ones _

_that means he does have the feelings and guts to ask me out ok_

_2 .those who dont belive he truly loves me get this .he actually remembers the important dates in our _

_relationship ha in ur face oh and he also does anything for me its kinda hardto belive but yea i asked him to go_

_get me tampons and omg he did it without a fight _

_3 .pretty sure that this is like #2 but it would be to long ok so yes he does have feelings for me .like when he _

_kisses me like omg i swear to god i just want to die he does it with so much emotion and especially in our ..._

_private moments with eachother _

_4 .i have a little pop quiz. Question 1 What is the colors of the Uchiha clan fan?Yep red and white._

_Quetion 2 What is the color of my hair?Right again your probably wondering why im asking these _

_this next question makes it all clear for knucle 3 What color does Red and _

_white make?Yep yep yep pink now it makes sense huh. to me it seems to be a sign for me and my Sasuke-kun._

_5 .you guys hug him or bug him cant u see it irritates him signs of irritations are scowling,yelling,the look of_

_being annoyed, glaring at you,and many many moreto be discoverd. but when im huging him kissing him etc you _

_can see he enjoys it i bet he can even admit this to you _

_6 .he doesnt even talk to you guys he only get mad at you unlike me ok maybe me too but i have a wepon _

_that makes him regret it tears now i know youll use it but i know it wont work so dont even bother_

_7 .next time you see me and Sasuke-kun check my left hand im sure youll be soo happy for me youll die :D_

_Anyway thank you for wasting your time to read this and please under stand that-_

**"Sakura-chan what are you writing"**

_**"Ehhh oh nothing Sasuke-kun hehe"**_

**"Sakura-chan your not very good at lieing"**

_**"Huh Whatcha talking about"**_

**"That and besides your hiding something behind your back"**

_**"NO IM NOT"**_

**"That just proves it even more Sakura-chan"**

_**"crap i hate it how he always knows everything and he probably knows im thinking"-Sakura**_

**"heh she really is bad at lying espesially in front of me eh it is adorable how shes like that "-Sasuke**

**"What are you hiding behind you anyways "**

_**" Eh no dont read it Sasuke-kun its stupid it uh medical stuff**_

**"If it was medical stuff would it really be stupid "**

_**"uh i guess not but still dont "**_

**"Hn to late"**

_**"eh teehee"**_

**"haha"**

_**" your so mean "**_

**"no im not and im pretty sure you let out one more "**

_**"huh whatd i miss and yes you are"**_

**" whatever and that fact that in a couple of months they should be checking how big your stomach is"**

_**"Say what"**_

**"Hn"**

**And lets just say they were very busy or the next i dont know week or two but lets not forget,**

**Sakura did add the last fact that Sasuke mentioned and it was all true XD.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Teehee ok once again this is a new oneshot from SasuSaku303 i no i should be working on my sequal or my other 

stories but yea i couldnt let this one go k dont worry im working on it and i i doesnt come out soon blame my teachers

oh and this one will have a sequal too but i wont let it out till theres like 10 reviews k or more but yea or likr 7-10 at 

least ppls ok bye


End file.
